XVille 2: Armageddon
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Evil aliens prepare to invade earth and the only thing standing in their way is Clark, The X-Men, the Guyver, and SG-1. The teens of Smallville are reunited with an old friend and Chloe’s life is forever changed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: X-Ville 2 Armageddon.  
  
Summary: Evil aliens prepare to invade earth and the only thing standing in their way is Clark, The X-Men, the Guyver, and SG-1. The teens of Smallville are reunited with an old friend. Also, Chloe's life is forever changed.  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own a dang thing. Ain't it a shame???  
  
Author's Notes: This is the sequel to "X-Ville." Now I'm going to x-overing four different shows. It may seem a little difficult at times to know what you're reading and where your at in the story so I'll try and label everything. Also, if you haven't read X-Ville yet I suggest you do so otherwise you'll have no idea as to what's happening here.   
  
And now, on with the show!!!  
  
The Blackbird landed at Xavier's school a few hours later. Once the jet had sat down the weary mutant teens grabbed their things and disembarked. Rogue waited for Clark, of course, while Jason struggled just to get his restraining harness off. He finally managed to once Wolverine used his admantium claws to shred the fabric apart because Jason had it in to many tangles.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Logan grunted. "No problem."   
  
The two followed everyone else off the plane and headed to unload Jason's dirt bike and stow it in the garage. Once they were done there they headed for Xavier's office.  
  
Slowly opening the doors Jason glanced around the room. Scott, leader of the X-Men, was seated next to the professor with Storm next to him. Logan made his way to one of the walls and just leaned against it. Over in a corner stood a rather large, ape? He had blue fur and a lab coat on. The seven other mutants were seated on two couches that occupied the room. Clark managed to grab a seat and sitting in it next Rogue. Jason, not finding another seat, just went and stood by Clark.  
  
"Now that were all here I want to ask you two a few questions." The Professor started. Both Smallvillians nodded so he continued. "First Clark, the other students around will probably think that you're a mutant. So, if you don't want anyone to know what you really are then we an just pass you off as one."   
  
Clark nodded. "I like the idea. I'm not really ready to let the world know what I really am."   
  
"Good." The professor turned to Jason. "Without the Guyver active, do you have any kind of special abilities right now?"   
  
"I've got an ability to regenerate and a heightened sense of awareness." Jason replied. "Basically, if something bad's about to happen, I can feel it."   
  
"That will work just fine." The professor told him. "You should be able to pass off as a mutant too, provided that's what you want to do."  
  
"It is. I think that it'd freak the students out a little if they knew about the Guyver."   
  
"Fine then." Professor Xavier turned to the other students. "I would like you all to try and keep Clark and Jason's secrets a secret. We don't need something that might frighten the other students."   
  
The professor received several nods from the others and dismissed them but kept Clark and Jason in the room. "We need to plan your classes for your stay here and set up some time in the danger room."  
  
"The danger room?" Clark asked, unsure of what he meant.  
  
"Yes, it's a room where the mutants can go an safely practice their powers. We'd like you two both go down there and do a little training. Plus for Jason, he could learn how to better control the Guyver."   
  
Jason shrugged. "Sounds good to me."   
  
"Good." The professor then motioned to the other man in the room that looked like an ape. "This is Dr. Henry McCoy. He's are onsite doctor. He tend's to the children's medical needs and also teaches a few science classes as well."   
  
"It is nice to meet you both." the blue mutant told them while extending his clawed arm. Both teens shook it, hesitantly, then picked up their schedules and left the room.  
  
**Smallville cemetery, that night…**  
  
The cemetery was quiet that night. There were hardly any noises being made other than the local wildlife that hung around it. The silence was broken as four men, all clad in some sort of strange armor, entered the cemetery followed by another. They stopped in front of a newly buried grave with several shovel-like devices. The fifth member of the group, who seemed more like a leader in the ordinate robs he wore, stopped in front of headstone and pointed towards the newly buried earth.  
  
"Jaffa, kree!" he screeched. The four others began digging up the grave. Once they'd found the coffin, they hauled it out. Each man grabbed a side of it and began following the leader back out of the cemetery.   
  
**Metropolis. LuthorCorp. Towers.**  
  
Lionel Luthor sat behind his desk as he studied the computer screen in front of him. The screen was filled with nothing but information on Clark Kent. "Who are you?" Lionel asked no one in particular. He continually wondered what was so special about the young farm boy.   
  
Suddenly he was jostled from his thoughts as a three men barged into his office. They were the same men that had been at the cemetery. Lionel jumped up from his desk. "Who are you?!" he screamed at the trio.  
  
"Tau'ri, kree!" One of the men sneered as he pulled out a weapon that resembled a coiled snake. The man pressed a button on the weapon's side and it sprang up.   
  
"I don't know who you are but I'll call security!" Lionel threatened. He reached for the phone and that proved to be a mistake as the man fired the weapon at him. The weapon shot out a small beam of energy that collided with Lionel causing him to black out.   
  
"Jaffa." The leader ordered while pointing at Lionel. The man complied and returned his weapon to its holster. He grabbed Lionel and followed the two others out of the office.  
  
**Smallville High, the next morning.**  
  
"I can't believe some sicko out there just dug up Lana's grave like that!" Chloe stated as she stormed into the Torch. Behind her came Pete and Melissa. "And to top it all off, they steal the body and everything! It wasn't enough that some grave robber couldn't take a ring or two!"   
  
"Chloe, settle down." Pete tried to comfort his friend. "I'm upset over this too, Chlo. But the best thing we can do is let the police handle this."   
  
Chloe looked at her friend. "I know, I know. I just wish that Clark was here to help us."   
  
"Yeah, me too." Pete replied to her. "I miss him, and well, Jubilee."  
  
"I know what you mean." Chloe told him. "I really wish Bobby was here."   
  
"You really liked him, didn't you?" Pete asked causing Chloe to blush.   
  
"Yeah, maybe a little." she replied.   
  
Melissa was about to say something when all the sudden Lex Luthor ran into the room causing her to jump. Pete and Chloe turned around to see him. He seemed worried for some reason. "Lex, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.  
  
"It's my father." Lex responded as he took in another breath of air. "He's been kidnapped."  
  
Westchester, New York  
  
Clark walked idly down the hallway of the school which oddly enough reminded him of Lex's mansion. So far he was enjoying himself. He'd left the others alone to go and do some exploring while they were taking showers or settling back into the school.   
  
He made a right turn and found himself in what looked like a recreation room of some sorts. In one corner sat a big screen tv with a Playstation 2 hooked up and two younger teens playing a game. Behind them sat pool table where two older looking female mutants were currently playing a game.   
  
The first thing Clark noticed about the two women were their appearances. The first one had hair that was a silky gray even though she looked no older than sixteen. Her eyes matched her hair with the same silky gray color. The second mutant was even more spectacular. Her body was completely green and looked like she was covered in scales. Her eyes were yellow just like Kurt's and she had orange colored hair.   
  
The two mutants had stopped the game and were eyeballing Clark as he watched them. Suddenly getting the impression that they were staring at him, Clark made a beeline out of the room. That's when he suddenly bumped into Jason.   
  
"Oops! Sorry Jason!" Clark told his friend as he pulled him up.   
  
"Easy Clark. You about took my arm off pulling me up." Jason grumbled. It was about this time he saw the two other mutants that Clark had seen earlier. "Whoa, look at them."   
  
"I know." Clark stated as he started leaving the game room. "I saw them when I first went in there."   
  
"Oh." Jason followed Clark for a little bit. "Oh yeah. The professor wants to see us. Something about going down to the danger room and us showing him our powers."   
  
Clark nodded. "Ok, lead the way." Jason took the lead and headed for where Logan was standing. The Wolverine pressed a decorative ornament on a bookshelf and it opened up revealing a hidden elevator. The three entered it and headed for the basement area of the mansion.  
  
**Smallville, Kansas**  
  
"I can't believe that Lex's father's been kidnapped!" Chloe exclaimed as she got out of her car.   
  
"I know, neither can I." Pete replied exiting from the passenger seat. He then leaned back in the car and grabbed a camera. Recently, an excavation site near the Kawatche caves revealed several gold items that looked incredibly strange.  
  
Chloe and Pete made their ways into towards the site. After talking with some of the security guards they were able to gain access. The two were then escorted into a temple-like structure where one of the doctor's excavating the site gave them a small tour. "…and over here is a rather fascinating piece of metal work." The doctor proudly stated as he held up one of the artifacts. It was completely gold and could be placed on a person's left hand. It had a jewel in the center of the palm area that was red. It reminded Pete of red Kryptonite. The doctor finished the tour before Chloe pointed out something of interest. "What's that over there?"   
  
"That is some kind of jar I believe." The doctor said as he picked up the jar. There was some writing on it but none of it was readable. "It sort of reminds me of a canopic jar, much like what the Egyptians had. Back in that time they would place mummified organs and other body parts in these." The doctor continued to study the jar before he became excited. "My god, this can't be! No wait, maybe it is possible…"  
  
Chloe and Pete turned to the excited archeologist. "What is it?" Pete asked.  
  
"A few years back an archeologist, his name was Dr. Daniel Jackson I believe, came up with this rather unbelievable theory of cross-culture pollination. He claimed that ancient cultures like the Egyptians and alike traveled to the America's. I think he also said that the ancient Egyptians made contact with aliens during their time. He said that the pyramids were built as landing pads for alien ships." The doctor placed the jar back on the ground. "Of course, he was exiled out of academia for his beliefs and no one's heard from him in quite some time."   
  
Pete took his camera from his bag and motioned to the doctor. He nodded, so Pete began taking some pictures of the jar and of the odd looking amulet. "Maybe we can find this Doctor Jackson and e-mail him some of these pictures and see what he has to say." Chloe nodded.   
  
The archeologist motioned for the two teenagers to follow him out of the room to the next part of the structure. Pete followed but Chloe's curiosity peaked. She was very interested in the jar. She grabbed it and began examining it. 'I wonder what's inside.' Chloe thought. With her left hand she placed her fingers between the lid and the jar itself. With a little force, the lid came off quite easily.  
  
What Chloe found inside the jar was quite odd. Inside, there was a snake, about a foot in length, black in color with red eyes and fins. The snake carefully lifted its head out of the jar and looked at Chloe and hissed. Chloe freaked and dropped the jar. She was about to run but not before the snake lunged itself into Chloe's mouth. It wiggled inside and cut a small hole in the back and forced itself into her body. Chloe's lifeless form fell to the ground unconscious. When she finally did open her eyes they glowed with a golden hue.   
  
Chloe forced herself up and looked around. She looked down to the ground and saw her bag and the remnants of the jar. Then she glanced up to the table and let out a small smile. She reached out and grabbed the jeweled amulet and some more of the artifacts that were there. "Chloe, you coming?" Pete's voice resonated through the building.  
  
"I'm coming." Chloe yelled back and headed off to be with her friend.   
  
**Westchester, New York.**  
  
Clark and Jason found themselves in a huge room with Logan and Pitor. The professor was in an observation room overhead with Beast, Storm and Rogue. "Ok, gentlemen. The purpose of this exercise is so I can get an idea of your abilities. Also, I'd like Jason to work on controlling the Guyver a little if possible." Jason nodded and once again looked around the room.   
  
"Guyver." Jason said calmly. The Kryptonian super weapon activated as the tendrils shot out of his neck; each piece of the armor attaching itself to his body. When the transformation was complete the Guyver looked around the room again at his opponents. Pitor's armor began to course over his skin. Logan looked over him with mild interest while Clark wasn't even looking at him at all; his eyes were on his girlfriend in the observation room.   
  
Meanwhile in the observation room Beast, Storm, and the Professor looked on in astonishment. Finally the professor placed his hand back on the intercom. "You'll begin on my signal. Is everyone ready?" He received nods from each man in the room. "Then begin, now!"   
  
**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado.   
Stargate Command**  
  
Deep inside Cheyenne Mountain sits NORAD; an American Air Force base. They're responsible for a handful of tasks which include but not limited too warning America of nuclear attack and of course covering up the best kept military secret on the planet.   
  
Underneath NORAD sits Stargate Command or the SGC as it's sometimes called. It houses and uses a piece of alien technology called a Stargate. It was discovered in 1928 in Egypt then shortly placed into America's hands. It wasn't up until the middle eighties that the huge metal ring was taken out of storage and scientists began experimenting on it trying to get it to work.   
  
About seven years ago a young archeologist, Dr. Daniel Jackson, discovered how to activate the alien ring and a team was sent to a far off planet. That of course was seven years ago. It wasn't up until a year after the first mission that aliens, the Goa'uld, invaded the complex through the Stargate. Since then, teams have been sent through the gate regularly to find technologies to fend the planet against the alien threat.   
  
The base's flagship team, designated SG-1, was currently on downtime. Each member of the team was situated on the base. Two members of the team, Col. Jack O'Neill, the commanding officer, and Teal'C, an alien who turned against his Goa'uld oppressors and joined the humans, were eating in the commissary. The third member of the team, Dr. Daniel Jackson, was in his office reviewing some pictures that some teenagers had sent him. The only female member of the team, Major Samantha Carter, a doctor in theoretical astrophysics, was in in her lab currently working on a naquada generator. Her work was disrupted when she saw an exhausted Dr. Jackson run into her lab. "Daniel, what's wrong?"   
  
"Sam, we have major trouble." the doctor told her. "Get Jack, Teal'C, and the general in the briefing room, pronto." And with that he ran out of the room leaving Sam to round up the others.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud, what rocks has Spacemonkey found this time?!" a flustered Col. O'Neill exclaimed as he and others piled into the briefing room. He and Major Carter stood momentarily for the base's commanding officer, General George Hammond, as he came in and took his seat. "Dr. Jackson, what seems to be so important that you pulled me off of the phone with the President?"   
  
Daniel swallowed at the tone that the general used on him but disregarded it. "General, we might have a problem." He said as he took some papers out of a folder. "I received an e-mail from some students in a high school in Kansas." He shuffled through the pictures for what he needed. "I'm afraid what I got might disturb you all." He passed out the pictures around to the other's.   
  
"Danny, please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Jack said calmly as he looked over the picture.  
  
"Yes Jack, it is. It's a Goa'uld stasis jar." Daniel replied.   
  
Jack's face cringed. His team had already been through one situation with a stasis jar in which the Goa'uld Osiris took Daniel's ex-girlfriend as a host and escaped Earth.   
  
"Dr. Jackson, who sent you these pictures?" General Hammond asked.  
  
The doctor shuffled back through his papers. "Yes, a Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan from Smallville, Kansas." Major Carter's face shot up. "What'd you say, Daniel?"  
  
"Uh, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan from Smallville, Kansas." Carter swallowed but didn't allow the others to see it. At least she hoped they wouldn't.   
  
Jack watched his 2IC upon hearing the information. Something just didn't click with the way she was acting. The briefing finally commenced after a few more minutes. "SG-1, I'm placing you in charge of handling this situation. I'm also assigning SG-3 as backup." The colonel groaned inwardly at the mention of the Marine's team. "I'm going to make the final preparations with the President. Dismissed!" He stood up and headed to his office while SG-1 one headed off to prep for their latest mission.  
  
**Westchester, New York**  
  
The four opponents circled the danger room. So far only a few seconds had passed since the training session had started and so far no one had made a move. Clark was hesitant to hurt one of his friends. Pitor continually looked back from the Guyver to Logan and then Clark waiting for one of them to make a move.   
  
SNIKT!! All the sudden the Wolverine's adamantium claws shot out of his fists and he headed for Clark. Clark, realizing the danger, super sped out of the way.   
  
On the other side of the room Colossus headed for the Guyver. Pulling back his left fist he brought it across his helmet. The Guyver fell to the ground, momentarily stunned, but then pulled himself back up. Using his super speed, he upper-cutted Pitor with his right then brought his left back across his face. Pitor was trying to regain his bearings but not before the Guyver grabbed him and flung him against the wall with incredible force, causing the entire room to shake.   
  
Logan turned around and once again headed back for Clark. Instead of avoiding him this time, Clark grabbed the mutant and flung him towards the Guyver. The Guyver jumped into the air and into a 360 degree flip. His feet made contact with Logan's head and the mutant flew back towards where Pitor was just now pulling himself up. Pitor caught him and they both fell back on the floor.   
  
"Impressive." the Professor comment. He tapped one of the intercom's buttons. "That was excellent, gentlemen. I believe it concludes the training exercise for today." Rogue, happy upon hearing the information, rushed out of the room to be with her boyfriend.   
  
Beast went to help Pitor up while Storm went to Logan. She winced at the healing bruises and cuts the two boys had left on him. "I believe I'll help young Pitor to the med lab." Dr. McCoy announced to the others. He was in a similar shape as Logan but a little worse: he had a huge gash on his face and bruise spot on his back, courtesy of the Guyver. "Kitty won't be very happy about his." Pitor mumbled as he limped out of the danger room.  
  
Professor Xavier made his over to Clark and the Guyver with Logan following. Just as he was about to open his mouth twin streams of air shot out of the Guyver's mouthpiece. He never apologized for the interruption so Xavier began. "Very impressive, gentlemen. I've never seen Logan or Colossus go down that quickly before." He paused to check the time on his watch. "Well, I believe it's time for lunch. I'm a little hungry myself. How about you three?" he asked. Clark nodded, Logan shrugged, and the Guyver didn't say anything. "Ok then, let's head upstairs."   
  
Professor Xavier, Clark and Rogue headed out of the danger room. The doors closed behind them. Jason was about to deactivate the Guyver when he noticed Logan giving him an evil look. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I've got my eye on you, bub." The Wolverine spat. He brought his right fist underneath the Guyver's chin. "I don't like you and I don't trust you." The claws on that fist slowly made their way out until they were just barely touching the Guyver. "You hurt anyone around here and I'll cut you up."  
  
The Guyver didn't respond well to threats. Without any warning, he suddenly grabbed Logan and slammed him against the wall at super speed. He brought his left arm around as the spike on it shot outwards and ended up next to his neck. "And let me tell you something Wolverine." The Guyver inched himself closer to Logan. "Don't threaten me otherwise you'll end up like Senator Johnson. And I think you have a pretty good idea of what happened to him." After that the Guyver backed away from Logan. The weapon retracted back into his neck. The two eyeballed one another for about a second before Jason turned around and exited the danger room.   
  
**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado  
Stargate Command**  
  
SG-1 and SG-3 were preparing for their latest joint-mission. SG-3 was currently topside loading up a van with some supplies. Teal'C and Dr. Jackson were up there assisting them. Col. O'Neill and Major Carter were still inside the mountain heading for the surface. The two boarded the elevator in relative silence as the major pressed in their destination. "So Carter, what's eating at you?" Col. O'Neill asked his subordinate.   
  
"Nothing, sir." Major Carter replied.   
  
"Bull." O'Neill pressed the 'Elevator Stop' button on the wall. "Carter, please tell me what's happening with you. I'm worried about you, Sam."   
  
Carter clasped and unclasped her hands and took in a sigh. A few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Sir, I really don't think I should go on this mission."   
  
He CO looked at her. "It's a little too late to say that now, Major."  
  
Carter gritted her teeth. "Sir, my ex-husband and my daughter live in that town. That's the reason I don't want to go."  
  
O'Neill stared at her, dumbfounded. He'd known that Carter had been married at one point in time but didn't know that she had a daughter. "Y-your, daughter, Carter?"   
  
"Yes sir, my daughter, Chloe Sullivan."   
  
"The same girl that sent Daniel those pictures?" he asked. Sam nodded.   
  
"Carter, why didn't you ever tell us you had a daughter?"   
  
"Because sir I left her and my ex-husband when she was five years old. I just up and left one morning. That was back when I was called to duty for the Gulf War. I'd would've gone back to see her except that I was brought onto the Stargate Project sometime afterwards." Carter explained.   
  
"Ok, Carter." Jack pressed the 'Elevator stop' button as the elevator began to ascend. "Maybe when we get there you should go and see her, you know. At least find out how she's doing."  
  
"I might do that, sir." Major Carter said as they exited the elevator.  
  
**Unknown Planet, several light years from earth.**  
  
A man with long dark hair, which was slightly graying and a goatee wearing gold colored robes walked through a dimly lit corridor. Behind him were two others, one in similar robes and the other that looked like a soldier. The soldier was carrying a jar with him.   
  
It was a Goa'uld stasis jar.   
  
The three men came to a door that slid upwards and opened into a huge room. Inside the room, a young raven-haired girl, no older than sixteen, lay strapped on her back to a metal table. She glanced up to the three men as they looked at her. "Please let me go." she said at barely a whisper. Before she could say anything else one of the men in the robes came up and held a jeweled amulet over her head. It glowed brightly as some kind of energy left it and entered the young girl's head. The girl wanted to cry out in pain but was unable to as the amulet rendered her in a vegetable-like state.   
  
"Jaffa." The leader told the alien soldier. The soldier nodded his head and placed the jar on a table. Opening the lid he took the snake out of the jar and placed it on the girl's back. The young girl was faintly aware of the creature there but was unable to do anything about it. Before she could do anything else she felt the creature force itself into the back of her neck. The teenager cried out in pain as the snake forced its way into her body. Within minutes, she passed out. A little while later her eyes opened and glowed.  
  
About an hour later the young girl, with an escort, was walking through the same corridors the other Goa'uld and Jaffa used. The convoy took a right turn towards a huge chamber area. Once inside the guards dispersed to the sides. The girl stood in the middle of the room and bowed at the man who was sitting in a huge golden chair.   
  
It was Lionel Luthor, now host to the Goa'uld Anubis.   
  
The young girl brought her head back up until she was level with Anubis. "Greetings, father." He voice no longer what it was for now it was slightly distorted because of the symbiote.   
  
"Daughter." Anubis acknowledged the presence of his offspring. "Do you find your new host appealing?"   
  
The Goa'uld that was Anubis' offspring now resided in Lana Lang. "Yes, father." She responded. There was something else that she wanted to ask her father. "Father, when shall the attack commence?"   
  
Anubis smiled. "Very soon, Linall. (A/N: Sorry, but that's the best name I could come up.) We will depart for the Tau'ri home world in two days time. For now we shall plan." Linall again bowed her head and left her father's chambers with an evil smile on her face. 'Soon, very soon, the Tau'ri will be nothing to us and their home world will be mine.' The Goa'uld thought.  
  
'No they won't!' Came another voice, this of the host. 'They'll fight you and the rest of these Goa'ulds!   
  
'And when they do fight us, we shall be triumph.' Linall thought viciously causing Lana to mentally shiver. Earth stood in peril and she could think of no one who could stop Anubis or his forces.   
  
End of chapter one. 


	2. Chapter two

**_X-Ville 2: Armageddon   
Chapter Two._**  
  
**Westchester, New York.**  
  
Jason stepped out of the shower and proceeded towards the closet. Grabbing a white colored t-shirt he placed it on then pulled his other clothes out of the dresser. Once he was fully dressed he headed downstairs to join the older mutants who were going to the movies.   
  
Lunch had gone ok, more or less. After riding the elevator up to the mansion the teens and Professor Xavier disembarked from it. Coming into the cafeteria area was Xavier first, followed by the rest of his staff, Clark and Rogue, then Jason. After getting their food the three teens headed for a table to be with the others. Kitty winced when she saw Pitor show up a little while later, bruised and bandaged up.   
  
"Oh my god Pitor, are you ok?" the concerned teen asked boyfriend. Pitor nodded as she helped him sit down. "Believe me, it's not as bad as it looks." the big Russian told her as he was getting comfortable.   
  
"Who did this to you?" Pitor pointed over to the other end of the table. Jason ducked his head when he saw Kitty's angry scowl pointed in his direction.   
  
It was now later that Clark, Rogue, Pitor, Kitty, Jubilee, Kurt, and Jason were now loaded up in one of the Xavier's vans used for field trips and were heading for the movie theatre. Logan and Storm ended up as chaperones. The seven were talking about which movie they wanted to see with Miss Munroe making some suggestions and Logan driving while puffing on a cigar. He had his own plans of heading off to one of the local taverns once the others were dropped off at the movies.   
  
Once they arrived at the theatre each teen departed from the van; Ororo (A/N: I have absolutely no idea if I'm spelling that right. If not then will someone please let me know?) handed out money to each of them. Logan placed the van into drive and after promising to come back for everyone around 8:30, took off.  
  
**About 3 hours north of Smallville, Kansas.**   
  
Thanks to the Air Force, SG teams 1 and 3 arrived in Metropolis in no time about a C-130 Hercules transport. After the plane landed they unloaded their vans and began the rest of the trip towards Smallville.   
  
SG-1 occupied the lead van while SG-3 took the second. Inside the first Daniel and Teal'c were in the back. Daniel was reviewing some of the information about the mission while Teal'c was meditating. Col. O'Neill drove with Major Carter riding shotgun.   
  
Carter was silent most of the trip. She rarely spoke unless some spoke directly to her. Otherwise, she kept to herself. Returning to Metropolis and then from there, going to the town where her ex-husband and daughter lived was proving to be an emotional period for her. There were memory flashes every now and then from her past. Some of her with her husband and daughter, some with just her and Gabe, and a few others that included her father, Jacob, when he'd come to visit them.   
  
"Carter, do we turn up here?" Sam was brought out of her trance at the colonel's question. She quickly checked the map as she'd been navigating the trip since they'd left Metropolis. "Um, yes sir. We need to make a right then another left." The colonel only nodded at her response and left her be. He knew what was happening with Sam and knew that she would only want to talk about it when she was ready.   
  
The major's teammates had noticed a change in their colleague since they'd left the mountain and up until now had said nothing. Teal'c and Dr. Jackson had talked amongst themselves though not much. They were both equally worried about their friend. Both of them wanted to try and help her if they could but neither war sure of how to approach her about it. Finally it was Teal'c that broke the unnerving silence. "Major Carter, is their something wrong?"   
  
Sam winced at the question. She knew it was a matter of time before one of her friends had noticed the change in her behavior. She'd hoped that no one would said anything for a little longer but decided that it was time to fess up. "Yeah Teal'c, something is wrong."   
  
"Sam, what is it?" Daniel asked his friend.  
  
"Well, this is going to be easy to explain." Carter began, glancing over momentarily at her CO before turning towards the back of the van. "Before I was a member of the Stargate Project, I was married…"  
  
"Married?" Daniel asked, surprised.  
  
"…yeah Daniel, married. I also had a daughter, Chloe Sullivan."   
  
"Chloe Sullivan, as in the same one we received the e-mail's from?" Sam nodded.   
  
Daniel was shocked. He had no idea that Sam even had a child but knew of her previous marriage. The marriage was something that wasn't discussed very often in the small group as the memories were quite painful for Sam.   
  
Major Carter turned away from her friends and stared back out the van's window. 'If I make it through this, god, I hope I can make some peace with Chloe.' she thought.   
  
**Smallville, Kansas**  
  
"So Chloe, do you have any information for me?" Lex asked. He'd been pestering the blonde reporter all night for information that she might have to his father's whereabouts.   
  
"No Lex." Chloe replied. She was really getting tired of Lex's continued questions. "It's the same as it was the last time you asked." She continued to type some on her computer trying to hack into Luthorcorp's files. Even with some of the information that Lex had provided, such as a certain back door or a little spot here and there, she still was having no success. "Look Lex, why don't you go home? If we find something then I'll call you first thing, ok?"   
  
Lex still seemed a little wary but nodded. "Fine." He turned around and left the Torch as Pete watched him go. "I don't trust him."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Pete, you've never trusted anybody with a last name of Luthor."   
  
Pete glumly sat down in a chair. "I know. But what it Lex has some kind of motive here?" He turned to face her and the computer screen. "What if he planned the kidnapping just so he could take over his father's company?"  
  
Chloe turned to her friend. "Pete, that's absolutely the worst idea you could ever come up with!" She got up from the computer and grabbed her things. "Look, just because you've got some grudge with Lex doesn't mean you should go knocking him like that. He's been really kind to all of us, including you of all people!" And with that, Chloe Sullivan slammed the door to the Torch and headed for her house.  
  
Pete sat there for a second, dumbfounded. "Was it something I said?" he asked aloud.  
  
**Westchester, New York  
**  
The movie finally over, the students and their teacher waited outside the theatre for Logan to show back up.   
  
Rogue and Clark were standing next to one another, Clark occasionally whispering something into the brunette's ear causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Kitty and Pitor were just a few feet behind the two holding hands and just enjoying the cool night's air and one another's company. John, Pitor and Bobby were standing near the door way of the theatre talking amongst themselves with Jubilee. Jason was leaning calmly against a parking lot light minding his own business taking in the surroundings.   
  
Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when they saw Logan careening through the parking lot in the van. He stopped up in front of the theatre. "Get in." He ordered them. No one argued with the Wolverine as the van pulled away and back to the mansion at higher than normal speeds.  
  
Wolverine careened a little in and out of traffic. He might've had a healing factor as his ability but alcohol still a little longer to go through his system. He wasn't completely drunk, mind you, but he was buzzing extremely well. "Logan, do you want me to drive?" Storm asked. Logan turned to her before pulling the van over to the emergency lane. "Yeah, sure, whatever." The two got out and switched seats and once again were off towards Xavier's.   
  
**Tartarus, Home planet for the Kull Warriors and launching point for Anubis' fleet.  
One day before launch.   
**  
Anubis continued to make his plans for his upcoming attack on the Tau'ri. He planned to make them pay severely for the losses he'd suffered at their hands. He, several lesser Goa'uld, and his First Prime continued to argue on. Anubis stood back as he watched his First Prime arguing with on of the lesser Goa'ulds that occupied. The First Prime wanted to send in the Jaffa warriors instead of Anubis' Kull warriors. He wanted them to feel like they had a sense of purpose.   
  
"Enough!" Anubis roared. He raised his hand device and fired a wave of energy at the Jaffa, who was thrown across the room. "We will send in the Kull warriors first." He told everyone in the room, his eyes glowing. "The Jaffa will follow." The first prime quickly rose to a kneeling position. "Yes my lord." he told him, trying not to sound frightened of his god. "Everyone, leave, now!" Each person in the room, Goa'uld, Jaffa, or slave, left quickly. Anubis pressed a small button on a console sealing the doors to the chambers.   
  
Turning from the console he headed for a small gold adorned box that lied on a nearby table. Opening it, he looked at the box's contents.   
  
Inside it was a small device. It was red colored with a center that began to glow steadily as Anubis wavered over the device. Anubis smiled. "Soon, with my new host, I shall fuse my self with this weapon." He brought his right hand over the device and touched it, almost affectionately. Closing the box, he headed off to another part of his base but his mind was on what the little golden box contained.  
  
A Guyver unit.  
  
**A hotel on the outskirts of Smallville, Kansas.**  
  
SG-1 and SG-3 arrived at the hotel without any problems. The Marines took a room next to SG-1's. Inside their room, Col. O'Neill was planning their next event's for the day. Dr. Jackson was still reviewing some of the information the student's had sent him earlier. Teal'c was in a chair meditating, even though he didn't need to anymore because he was without a symbiote.   
  
Major Carter sat on her own bed with a laptop. On it was a report she'd been meaning to write and turn in to the general before they'd left. She'd planned on finishing it before they'd left but forgotten all about it.  
  
There was another window open on her computer that she would click occasionally while trying to type. On it were pictures of her, Chloe, and Gabe. One file contained about twelve pictures, taken back from a Christmas many years ago. Sam smiled as she admired the smile on her daughter's face as she opened up one of her presents.   
  
Sam clicked on a few more pictures. One of them was when Chloe was born. Sam was there, along with Gabe, and Sam's father, Jacob. Jacob was holding a very small and very new born Chloe while Gabe and Sam looked on. A few tears strained down her face. She regretted her decision of divorcing her husband and leaving her daughter. She couldn't believe that she'd done it and now here she was in Smallville. Tomorrow, she, along with SG-1, would be going to talk to Chloe and her friend. She only hoped the meeting would go well.  
  
**Stargate Command  
Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
Colorado**  
  
"Unscheduled off world activiation!!" rang over the speakers. General Hammond, who'd been in his office chatting to his granddaughters, ran down to the control room. Once there, he watched as the inner dial of the Stargate spun in a clockwise direction as each of the seven chevrons lit up.   
  
"Close the iris!" General Hammond ordered. The sergeant on duty quickly placed his hand on the palm scanner. The trinium-composed iris slid shut. Finally, the inner dial stopped and the seventh chevron locked into place. The wormhole's kawoosh could be heard behind the iris. "Are we getting a signal, sergeant?"   
  
"Not yet, sir." the young man replied. "Wait, were receiving a signal." The computer began to analyze it. "It's Master Bra'tac's signal, sir."  
  
"Open the iris." General Hammond ordered. The sergeant once again placed his hand on the scanner. The iris slid open to reveal the event horizon of the wormhole. Defense teams in the gate room stood on the ready in case something bad were to happen.  
  
From the gate came a solitary figure. He was Jaffa, older in that aspect as evident by his gray hair and goatee. He looked around the room and at the defense teams before lying his eyes on Hammond. "Hammond of Texas, may I take leave in your sanctuary?"   
  
"Of course, Master Bra'tac." Hammond told him through the microphone. "Defense teams, stand down." The men did as they were told. The Stargate snapped off as the wormhole dissipated. The general made his way into the gate room as Bra'tac slowly walked down the ramp. "Master Bra'tac, do what pleasure do we owe this visit?"   
  
"I am afraid I bring grave news." the old Jaffa master began. "It is about Anubis. He plans to attack earth in one day's time."   
  
(A/N: Well, it's been a while but here it is, the second chapter! I'm back to writing this story after taking a little while off. I think it came out well and I think the next one will be even better. Just keep reading and find out!!) 


End file.
